


Not Your Average Spy

by TiaIsBisexual (orphan_account)



Category: Runaways (TV 2017), deanoru - Fandom
Genre: F/F, deanoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TiaIsBisexual
Summary: Nico isn't your typical brooding, no family and only wears all black type of spy. She has a life outside of being a spy. But it wasn't what she had planned. Especially with a four-year-old son. She got pregnant at the age of 22 and no the father inst in the picture. Being a mom and a Spy definitely had its moments. But no matter how hard things got, her father and best friend Karolina Dean were always there to make it better. Karolina and Nico have been through hell and back and have been tight ever since. This Spy au will show more from Nico's perspective and it will show Karolina's every now and then.





	Not Your Average Spy

It was the dead of winter and the ground was covered in deep snow. I had the heat turned up to a reasonable temperature. But not too high, for Charlie's sake of course. Having to juggle being a secret spy and a mother has definitely had its challenges but I'm incredibly thankful I don't have to juggle it all alone. Courtesy of my dad and best friend, they're my biggest support systems.

My dad has no clue I'm a spy but my best friend does- well that's because she is one as well. We met on a high-level security mission. She saved my life that day, and we've tight ever since. 

Just thinking back to everything after that day, me and Karolina have really been through a lot. I remember the late nights in a cramped van. Our unhealthy eating habits. And the exhaustion of having to chase down someone in stiletto heels. Don't get me wrong, I could run in them but Karolina, not so much.

She-

*buzz* *buzz*

I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and saw that it was a text from Karolina.

 

**Karolina | 9:33 a.m.**

_I just got the call_

_It's time again_

I knew what she meant, there was another mission that needed my services.

**9:35 a.m. | Me**

_Okay_

_Let me get Charlie ready for my dad_

_See you in 20_

 

I got up off the couch and head upstairs to pack. First I grabbed a plastic bag and added a few my toiletries. The basic like a toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant. Then I grabbed a duffle bag from my closet and packed it with two black t-shirts, three pairs of black socks and earplugs. 

Done with my stuff, I made my way to my son's room. 

He was sound asleep so I gathered all his stuff very carefully so I didn't wake him. I packed his medicine, a few changes of clothes and his stuffed koala bear. He loves that thing.

I had one more thing to do and that was calling my dad.

Grabbed my phone from back pocket and dialed his number. It ringed twice and he finally picked up.

 

**_Hey, hun how's Charlie?_ **

"He's sound asleep. But hey, my work just called and I'm gonna be gone for a bit. Can you watch Charlie for me?"

_**Nico, of course.** _

"Thank you. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, I just gotta get him and myself ready and I'll head on out."

_**Oh and be careful. The roads are a bit icy.** _

"Always."

 

* * *

 


End file.
